La paternidad definitivamente no es para todos
by hibroka
Summary: "Y es así como comienza una de las emblemáticas leyendas de Teiko y la razón por la que ya no se permite traer huevos a la escuela." En donde gracias a muchos eventos desafortunados, comprendemos que ninguna persona en el club de basketball está capacitada para ser padres. Y menos de un huevo.
1. Chapter 1

**La paternidad definitivamente no es para todos.**

**N/A:** Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir esta cosa, así que sepan disculpar la demora en "Es la lógica." El capítulo de Touou va en un 60% así que en poco lo tendrán. Pero mientras tanto, disfruten la primera parte de lo que será una larga odisea con nuestros idiotas favoritos, La Generación de los Milagros.

**Disclaimer**: Si Kuroko no Basket fuera mío, podría decir con todo derecho que Kise me pertenece. Pero no es así, así que trato de no desesperar.

* * *

La escuela secundaria Teiko cuenta con un gran prestigio dado que no sólo fue la institución privilegiada de tener a los prodigios del baloncesto juvenil entre sus filas, si no que, en general, era una escuela con renombre.

Pero, como en toda institución, hay situaciones que pasan a la memoria colectiva del establecimiento no porque sean merecedoras de respeto ni de orgullo, si no más que nada era por todo lo contrario.

Cabe destacar que varias de estas situaciones memorables tuvieron como protagonistas a la Generación de los Milagros, por si alguien quiere saberlo.

La cuestión de todo el asunto es que los integrantes de los regulares del club de baloncesto de Teiko daban mucho de qué hablar fuera de sus extraordinarias habilidades.

Y la mayoría de las veces las cosas que se decían no eran para nada halagadoras.

* * *

Hubo una vez un profesor que tuvo una idea que ayudaría a sus estudiantes a entender el valor del esfuerzo y responsabilidad que conlleva tener un hijo.

Claramente tendría que haber sabido que algo saldría mal al querer aplicarla en las clases que tenía con los estudiantes de segundo año, pero el pobre hombre no sabía, claramente, en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando ese día llegó a la institución con varios cartones de huevos bajo el brazo.

Y es así como comienza una de las emblemáticas leyendas de Teiko y la razón por la que ya no se permite traer huevos a la escuela.

* * *

"La idea es que puedan cuidar de este huevo como si fuera su propio hijo por una semana sin dañarlo, comerlo o perderlo." Explicó el profesor a la primer clase que tuvo ese día. Los estudiantes no se mostraban muy motivados, pero al decir que si completaban la tarea satisfactoriamente les otorgaría un diez, muchos se mostraron entusiastas por lo que parecía ser una tarea sencilla, en otras palabras 'huevo comido'.

La actividad sería realizada en parejas elegidas al azar por el profesor.

Ante tal anuncio la gran mayoría de estudiantes femeninas se miraron las unas a las otras, y fulminándose con la mirada, exclamaron al unísono que ellas querían ser compañeras de Kise-kun y que no aceptarían un no como respuesta.

"Yo quiero hacer el trabajo con Kise-kun"

"No, yo lo haré."

"Kise-kun trabajará conmigo."

"No," exclamó el profesor de Ciencias Humanas, "si yo no puedo hacer el trabajo con Kise-kun, ninguna de ustedes lo hará."

"Profesoooor" se quejaron todas.

"No. Ya está dicho. Pondré a Ryouta-kun con la persona más impredecible de todo este salón". Después de una mirada rápida por encima de todos ellos, señaló al fondo a la derecha. "Murasakibara, tú serás el compañero de Kise."

"¿Arara? ¿Acaso el profesor piensa que soy impredecible?"

"Sí. Además eres un gigante con el pelo violeta."

Kise miró a su nuevo compañero de equipo con mucho entusiasmo, dado que de entre todas las personas del salón, Murasakibara era el menos probable de provocarle un daño físico o algún tipo de acoso... probablemente. "Bien-ssu. Parece que Murasakicchi será mi esposo por una semana. ¡Y hasta tendremos un hijo!"

"Ehhhhh, ser el esposo de Kise-chin… Bueno, creo que podría haber sido peor."

"¡No seas tan cruel!"

* * *

El profesor de Ciencias Humanas se mostraba muy conforme con la respuesta de sus alumnos ante la actividad que tanto tiempo le había tomado diseñar. Ésta era la segunda clase a la que le había encomendado la tarea, y todos respondieron con más entusiasmo que en la clase de Ryouta-kun.

Ahora que el salón estaba vacío, el profesor se encontraba juntando sus cosas para retirarse al salón de profesores así podría llegar antes que el condenado profesor de química. Ese hombre tenía la extraña manía de siempre sentarse en su silla favorita, el maldito. Pero esta vez no se lo permitiría, llegaría antes que él.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar su libreta… estaba seguro que la había dejado encima del escritorio pero por alguna extraña razón no conseguía encontrarla…

Pensando que tal vez se cayó debajo del escritorio, con un suspiró se agachó a buscarla, solo para que una voz por encima de él le produjera un susto de muerte que casi lo lleva a un infarto, y por impulso al tratar de pararse su cabeza dio contra el escritorio, provocando así el golpe más grande en la cabeza que se ha dado en su vida.

Ciertamente, debería haber tomado esto como una señal de que las cosas no iban a salir bien ese día.

Al erguirse, se percató de la presencia de su no tan favorito estudiante, la leyenda urbana viviente, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hola" habló el chico que por algún extraño motivo sostenía su libreta.

"¡Ku-kuroko!… p-pensé que habías salido con el resto de tus compañeros…"

"Es lo que quiero, profesor." Contestó el chico al tiempo que le entregaba su libreta. "Pero parece que se ha olvidado de mí. No tengo un huevo. Ni siquiera tengo compañero."

"Oh… ya veo. Disculpa por eso, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre me olvido de ti."

"No se preocupe, pasa a menudo."

Sintiendo mucha pena por él, el profesor colocó su mano detrás de su cuello en señal de vergüenza. Esta no es la primera vez que esto pasa, y ya no debería hacerlo sentir tan mal, pero es que el chico merece más reconocimiento de lo que le da ya que no le causa ningún problema, no como el condenado profesor de química.

Buscando en su bolso por un huevo, comenzó a decirle al muchacho: "Creo que tengo un huevo aún por aquí, pero lamentablemente todos tus compañeros tienen ya su propia pareja. ¿Te importaría hacer este trabajo por tu cuenta?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que seré un padre soltero?"

"Sí… pero tiene más valor. Criar a un hijo solo es una experiencia dolorosa y llena de sufrimiento, pero serás recompensado. Algún día. Probablemente."

"… Entiendo." Respondió el chico sin alterar de forma alguna su expresión. El profesor le dio el huevo, a lo que el chico lo tomó y lo sostuvo con cuidado en su mano.

"Cuídalo mucho." Le dijo el profesor para evitar un silencio incómodo dado que el chico se quedó mirando fijamente el huevo en su mano sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Eso haré" dijo Kuroko después de un tiempo. Y con un pequeño saludo salió del salón, aún mirando el huevo.

'Qué chico más raro', pensó el profesor guardando de forma desordenada su libreta en su bolso y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Esta vez no permitiría que el idiota profesor de química le robara su silla favorita.

* * *

El profesor de química para las clases de segundo año en la escuela secundaria Teiko era un hombre muy particular. Era un extravagante personaje, y a pesar de que sus estudiantes lo amaran había ciertas personas que lo odiaban por algún motivo. En especial el profesor de Ciencias Humanas. Es decir, es cierto que a veces se sentaba en su silla, pero la cosa no tenía su nombre escrito en ningún lado, quién se pensaba que era.

Pero sacando eso, digamos que ahora sí el profesor de Ciencias podría tener una buena excusa para odiarlo, pensaba el hombre mientras caminaba hacia su próxima clase con una bolsa llena de huevos que él en un principio no había traído.

Cuando entró en la clase que le correspondía, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se puso en su escritorio con los huevos frente a él.

"Escuchen, no tenía un programa preparado para hoy porque como ya saben yo nunca quise ser profesor así que a veces se me olvida hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero no importa porque encontré algo mejor que hacer." Señaló la bolsa de huevos que estaba frente a él y luego señaló a sus estudiantes. "Les voy a dar un huevo, y lo tendrán que cuidar. No crean que no sabré si se lo comieron, o si lo perdieron. Porque lo sabré. Aparentemente tienen una semana para cuidarlo como su hijo, mascota, ser amado, lo que sea. ¿Alguna queja?"

Un chico levantó la mano, y preguntó: "¿Qué tiene que ver cuidar un huevo con la química?"

A lo que el profesor contestó: "¿Qué parte de que no preparé nada porque no quise no entendiste?"

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada después de eso, entonces el profesor empezó a otorgar huevos a duetos al azar, murmurando por lo bajo 'a ustedes dos los shippeo, así que tengan un huevo'.

Una chica que ya sostenía a su 'hija' en su mano le preguntó, "Profesor, ¿a qué se refiere con shippear? ¿Qué es eso?"

El profesor quedó en silencio por un momento, y después exclamó. "Gracias por darme el plan de estudio para mañana. Eres una santa."

Cuando el profesor se encaminó a la parte derecha del salón, se dio cuenta de algo.

"Akashi."

"Profesor."

"¿Vas a pedirme algo, verdad?"

"Iba a sugerir si no podría hacer el trabajo por mi cuenta, dado que, después de todo, soy absoluto."

"Me parece un buen argumento. Toma tu huevo"

"Gracias."

El resto de la clase, acostumbrados ya a Akashi, ni siquiera se quejaron.

* * *

Cabe destacar que la noticia de que el profesor de química le había robado la idea al profesor de ciencias humanas no tardó en hacerse conocida.

Fue así como el profesor de química llegó a su última clase de ese día cerrándole la puerta en la cara al profesor de ciencias humanas que lo había estado persiguiendo para matarlo y ocultar su cuerpo en un gallinero.

Nadie en la clase estaba sorprendido, dado que esto tendía a pasar más seguido de lo que se esperaría.

"Como ya todos deben saber", comenzó el profesor después de tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, "la tarea es la del huevo. Cuando les dé sus huevos, les pediré amablemente que se retiren, ya que yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como huir."

Los gritos del profesor de ciencias humanas cesaron cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que él tenía que estar dando clases también. Fue entonces que el profesor de química empezó con la ardua tarea de entregar los huevos.

Midorima, como la persona supersticiosa que era, sabía que algo saldría mal. El profesor era de escorpio, y cáncer tenía que alejarse de escorpio ese día. Además, Midorima se encontraba en el décimo puesto en Oha-asa, y a pesar de que llevaba su color de la suerte y su elemento también, el peliverde podía sentir en el aire que algo marcharía mal para él.

"Midorima", dijo el profesor. "Como ahora es el tiempo de ser tolerante y toda la cosa, estaba pensando que deberíamos tener a una pareja de dos padres, ya sabes, para demostrar que no soy homofóbico ni nada. Además, no te ofendas, pero tú tienes unas muy largas pestañas, así que asumí que no te molestaría."

Midorima se limitó a acomodar sus lentes, y preguntar la pregunta que definiría su destino por la próxima semana. "¿Quién será mi compañero?"

"Ehhhhhhh", el profesor observó a los alumnos, y cuando su mirada se clavó en la esquina izquierda del salón, Midorima tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo.

"Bueno, harás pareja con Aomine. Ese tipo necesita tener responsabilidades, y tú pareces un chico que se toma hasta la cosa más mínima muy en serio. Le harás bien."

Si bien el de lentes esperaba que algo malo pasara, debía admitir que no esperaba que fuera algo _tan malo_. De entre todas las personas… de entre todas las almas en el instituto, tenía que tocarle Aomine.

La semana no se mostraba para nada prometedora.

"Profesor," comenzó el peliverde "quiero pedirle mi última voluntad, nanodayo."

"Lo que quieras, chico."

"… Despiértelo usted."

El profesor suspiró, y advirtió que sería la última vez que lo haría porque después será responsabilidad de Midorima como buen esposo que sería.

Midorima no pudo controlar el tic en el ojo que ese último comentario le ocasionó.

Cuando el profesor se colocó frente al escritorio de un dormido Aomine, fue que utilizó el movimiento que siempre usaba en este tipo de situaciones.

"EL BASKETBALL YA NO EXISTE. SUSPENDIERON TODAS LAS ACTIVIDADES RELACIONADAS AL BASKETBALL. EL BASKETBALL ES UN MITO."

A lo que Aomine se despertó en un sobresalto, exclamando: "¡La ley de Boyle y Marionette dice que la presión que ejerce un gas y el volumen que ocupa son inversamente proporcionales!"

Toda la clase quedó sorprendida que Aomine Daiki hubiese estudiado algo para química, y encima lo recordara tan textualmente que se produjo un silencio incómodo. El profesor, después de mirar fijamente al moreno, se limitó a darle el huevo y decirle: "Desde ahora ese es tu hijo. Tiene tus genes. Es todo de ti. Serás responsable de su vida y sus acciones repercutirán en la tuya, ¿entiendes lo que digo?"

Aomine miró el huevo con los ojos muy abiertos y extendió su mano lentamente. "Este… ¿Es este mi hijo?"

El profesor asintió orgulloso, "Exacto. Es tuyo y del peliverde. Tienen que ser buenos padres porque cuidar a un hijo no es nada sencillo. ¿Entiendes?"

Aomine asintió y colocó al huevo sobre su pecho, con ojos muy brillantes y una suave sonrisa.

Midorima no lo podía creer.

Esta semana sería horrible.

* * *

_¡Y no saben lo que se viene! ¡Sigan sintonizados!_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Paternidad Definitivamente no es para todos.  
**_(o en otras palabras, ya saben, Kiseki no Sedai siendo Kiseki no Sedai y porque no hay que confiar en ellos en cosas que no sean baloncesto.)_**  
**

_.._

Lamento tanto la tardanza de esto, pero es que no tengo tiempo. Y no merecen que les venga con esto tan corto, pero es lo que tengo para ofrecer por el momento. Disfruten, if you can!

Ignoren el hecho de que Nijimura sigue siendo el capitán aquí, al igual de que Akashi tiene el ojo del emperador. Me tomo licencia artística (?)

* * *

El profesor de Ciencias Humanas no esperaba sinceramente que su tarea tuviera éxito. Claro que anhelaba el reconocimiento de sus estudiantes por su innovación e imaginación, pero en verdad no esperaba que llegara a ser algo popular, no como lo que estaba siendo y menos en el lapso de un solo día.

Los estudiantes se paseaban con sus 'hijos' por los pasillos. Podía ver a parejas discutiendo acerca de quién tendría que llevarse el huevo ese día. ¡Unos huevos hasta tenían ya un rostro pintado!

La cuestión del asunto es que tendría que agradecerle al condenado profesor de Química el haberle robado la idea; y era evidente que lo haría porque, vamos, ¿quién no querría copiar una tarea tan ingeniosa como la que él había sido capaz de componer?

Pero hay algo muy grande, un grandísimo detalle que el profesor de Ciencias Humanas estaba pasando por alto, ignorando en favor de vanagloriarse de su exitoso desempeño en el área de dar tareas domiciliarias.

Y es que solo por el hecho de que algo sea popular, no significa remotamente que sea exitoso.

Y estaba a punto de comprobar por qué, dado que, por algún motivo después de esa semana el entonces capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Nijimura Shuuzou, restringió de manera definitiva la presencia de huevos en las inmediaciones del terreno escolar.

De huevos y de sus muchas, eh, _variables_.

* * *

Kise Ryouta no era una persona que se preocupara mucho por las cosas que no le interesaran, y eso explica el desastre general de sus notas escolares.

No es que le interesara mucho tampoco el tener una excelente nota en Ciencias Humanas, pero esta tarea era un caso especial, ¡Tenía una imagen que mantener! ¿¡Qué dirían las revistas si se enteraran de su incapacidad de ser un padre!? Sería la burla nacional. Y no solo eso, su agente probablemente lo estrangularía con la nueva colección de corbatas que debe modelar en su próxima sesión.

_Corbatas. Ugh. ¿Quién usa corbatas hoy en día, de todos modos? _

Es por eso que está desesperado mandándole mensajes cada vez más desesperados a Murasakibara, que como padre responsable tendría que haber traído sano y salvo a su huevijo hace _diez minutos_.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mandarle el décimo tercer mensaje consecutivo a Murasakibara que no se percató de la presencia detrás de sí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"Kise-kun"

No es la primera vez que Kuroko casi lo mata de un infarto del susto, y está seguro de que Kuroko disfruta hacerlo, así que sabe que no será la última.

Kise se da vuelta, y ve algo enternecedor.

El huevo en la mano de Kuroko observa a Kise con unos ojos exactamente iguales a los de su compañero, y no hay duda alguna. De tal padre tal huevo, dice el dicho.

"Veo que tu clase también tuvo la misma tarea-suu."

"Gracias al profesor de Química, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes la tiene."

Kise había escuchado los rumores, y ese tipo de situaciones no eran nada raras, la cosa anormal es que acaba de pasar junto al profesor de Ciencias Humanas al entrar y éste no tenía el aura siniestra que suele tener cuando tiene que relacionarse de cualquier manera con el profesor de Química. Extraño.

Bueno, eso no era lo importante.

"Por cierto, Kurokocchi, ¿Quién es tu compañero?"

"Oh. No tengo compañero. El profesor se olvidó de mí así que soy un padre soltero."

"Ohhhh… Ehhhh, de igual forma, ¡estoy seguro que lo harás genial-suu! Ser un padre soltero te hace tener más control sobre el cuidado de tu hijo."

"Podría decirse así…" Kuroko miró a su huevo con una sonrisa.

Kise estaba tentado a sacarle una foto, pero no quería ser golpeado tan temprano en la mañana así que se contuvo.

Tendrían que admirar sus capacidades de auto-control, porque en serio, es de Kurokocchi del que están hablando.

"Buenos días, Kuro-chin, Kise-chin"

Ufff. "¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, Murasakicchi! Te he estado mandando mensajes todo el… día…" Al girarse a mirar a su esposo, Kise se percató de algo. Algo muy importante.

¿Bolsa de dulces? Sí.

¿Mochila? Sí.

¿Uniforme? Sí, claro.

¿Cabello violeta? Yes.

¿Huevijo? No.

Así que solo quedaba asumir una cosa.

"¡Murasakicchi! ¡No puedes poner a nuestro hijo en tu mochila! ¿Qué clase de padres pretendes que los demás vean que somos? Vamos, dámelo-suu" Kise extendió su mano para que el otro le diera su huevo.

"Ehhhhh, ¿a qué te refieres, Kise-chin?" Murasakibara ladeó la cabeza a un costado.

"Kise-kun es muy ingenuo" murmuró Kurokocchi para su hijo, probablemente.

Poco a poco, el instinto materno del rubio le presentó una posibilidad. Una posibilidad aterradora. Una posibilidad que ninguna persona quiere tener que sospechar de su esposo.

Con una voz muy, muy baja, Kise se fue acercando lentamente a su muy, muy alto compañero de clase y de proyecto, "M-Murasakicchi-suu… ¿Qué hiciste ayer después de llegar a tu casa?"

"¿Arara? Bueno… tenía mucha hambre y no había nada para comer en mi casa. Y fue entonces que casualmente encontré un huevo en mi mochila… Fue delicioso."

Cabe destacar que el grito de Kise fue registrado como uno de los más altos en la historia de Teiko, y si bien cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera un buen padre, el chico tenía buenos pulmones.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya había tenido una buena primera noche como padre soltero. Y el comienzo de su día estaba yendo bastante bien, también.

A diferencia de Kise-kun y Murasakibara-kun.

Lo bueno en su caso es que como el profesor de Ciencias Humanas tiene un punto débil por Kise-kun les permitió tener otro hijo en remplazo del primero que fue consumido por canibalismo. Una triste tragedia.

Kuroko se aseguraría de alejar a su hijo del abominable-hombre-violeta-caníbal-gigante en las prácticas de baloncesto, porque de esos abominables seres es de los que hay que proteger a los más inocentes e indefensos. En este caso, los huevos.

Cuando pasaba por uno de los salones camino al suyo, escuchó unos cuantos murmullos seguidos de un sonido muy particular.

Demasiado particular.

Al girarse a mirar con más atención, se dio cuenta que ese salón era el de Akashi-kun. Así que Kuroko obviamente tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Akashi." Exclamó el profesor de Química, que estaba sentado en su escritorio con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Lo que usted ve, profesor. Es un pollito."

Y, claramente, parado encima del escritorio en su muy amarillenta pequeñez se hallaba un pollito. Que no dejaba de piar mientras miraba a Akashi suplicante al tiempo que se alejaba de la mirada desconcertada del profesor de Química.

"Puedo ver que es un pollito. Mi pregunta es, ¿qué hace aquí en lugar de tu huevo?"

"Ya que no quería que la ausencia de una figura materna afectara mucho a su psiquis, decidí llevarlo a dormir conmigo en mi cama anoche hasta que pudiéramos arreglar su habitación. Al despertar esta mañana, lo encontré así." Explicó el pelirrojo sin más al tiempo que cedía a los caprichos del pollito y lo levantaba del escritorio.

El profesor de Química, por primera o segunda vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras. "¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Acaso eres una clase de mago o algo?"

"Soy absoluto." Contestó inmediatamente. El pollito pareció piar en afirmación.

Sin más el profesor sacó su libreta y después de un largo juego de miradas con el pollito se decidió por hacer lo inevitable. "Te voy a poner un diez porque no lo puedo creer."

"Gracias."

Kuroko Tetsuya era un chico que tenía muy pocos complejos en su vida. Uno era Aomine Daiki y su injusta capacidad física. Otro era Akashi Seijuurou y su todo general.

Detestaba a ambos en diferentes medidas.

A Akashi lo detestaba un poco más.

"Muérete, Akashi-kun." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir su camino como si nada de lo visto lo hubiera, bueno, visto.

Pudo escuchar la instantánea respuesta de Akashi en la forma de un 'Cállate, Tetsuya' al tiempo que doblaba la esquina.

Mientras tanto, el profesor le preguntó quién era ese chico y por qué le deseó la muerte, a lo que Akashi respondió que era uno de los regulares del club de baloncesto y que ese tipo de deseos era algo común aunque nunca exclamados tan explícitamente. Ese era un caso especial.

'Todos ustedes son un caso especial', pensó el profesor de química mientras Akashi volvía a su asiento con su hijo al hombro. 'Son una parda de locos.'

Y no supo hasta el final de esa semana lo correcta que era esa afirmación.

* * *

Kuroko iba murmurando en voz muy baja injurias contra Akashi hasta que se chocó con la otra persona que murmuraba injurias secretas contra Akashi, Midorima-kun.

"Midorima-kun, hola." Saludó Kuroko. "¿Dónde está tu hijo?"

Con un resoplido molesto Midorima respondió con otra pregunta "¿Dónde crees?"

A la distancia se podía escuchar un escándalo que se iba acercando lentamente.

"DAAAAAAAAAATSAAABENIIIIIA. BABAICHIBABAAAAA. ¿Era así verdad? ¡Claro que era así!" Un muy energético Aomine Daiki se encontraba cantando lo que quería hacer pasar por la canción inicial del Rey León al tiempo que levantaba a su hijo en el aire.

Midorima lucía muy desesperado e indignado y resignado.

Con toda la piedad del mundo, Kuroko exclamó "Pobre Midorima-kun."

Midorima, alzando sus lentes, solo se limitó a decir "Sí," suspiró, "'Pobre Midorima-kun', nodayo"

* * *

¡Y se viene lo peor! ¡Manténganse sintonizados!


	3. Chapter 3

**La paternidad definitivamente no es para todos**.

_(Y menos para estos tipos. Por favor, absténganse de tener hijos. En especial tú, Midorima.)_

**N/A**: Heyyy! Ha pasado tiempo! Perdón la demora, no tengo nada que me justifique lo suficiente salvo que perdí el gran amor que tenía por Kuroko no Basket después de que terminé de leer el manga. Y me reservo los comentarios porque aún tengo cierto resentimiento con toda la cosa, así que no planeaba seguir con esto… pero es gracias a todos sus comentarios que decidí patearme a mí misma y empezar a escribir. Se los agradezco mucho, gente, no se hacen ni una idea de lo mucho que significa para mí contar con todo su apoyo aún después de tanto tiempo.

Tenía un millón de ideas más para knb antes de que le perdiera el cariño, y tal vez las escriba, quién sabe, no pierdo la esperanza.

Disfruten lo que será el final de esta odisea.

Y advierto que varios huevos fueron lastimados durante el desarrollo de esta cosa, pero no se preocupen, todos los daños fueron cobrados del salario del profesor de química.

* * *

Kise Ryouta había tenido una muy mala semana.

Probablemente el profesor de Ciencias Humanas no tuviera malas intenciones al darle a la clase la tarea del huevo, es decir, en teoría los ayudaría a ser más responsables y a tener una idea general de lo que conlleva el cuidado de otro ser que depende absolutamente de ti.

Pero en una semana la vida del rubio había cambiado para _mal_.

No solo tenía pesadillas con huevos, si no que hasta ya podía considerarse intolerante a los mismos. Su madre la noche anterior había hecho huevos revueltos y el rubio se había puesto a llorar encima de la mesa. Asociaba todo lo amarillo a la yema de un huevo roto y eso le traía una enorme carga emocional dado que bueno, él es rubio, así que mirarse en cualquier superficie reflejante hacía que le brotaran lágrimas.

Y todo esto era culpa de Murasakicchi y de su pasión por comerse a sus hijos. Sí,** hijos**.

Kise nunca se imaginó que compraría tantos huevos en su vida. Docenas y docenas de huevos pasaron por sus manos en menos de cinco días, todos para terminar en la sartén de su esposo que se había transformado en el abominable hombre caníbal del instituto Teiko. Los demás estudiantes huían de ellos, porque según la leyenda que se había esparcido de alguna forma, si un huevo estaba en las inmediaciones de la pareja terminaría siendo consumido por los mismos en un ritual maquiavélico que realizaban todos los días durante el entrenamiento de baloncesto.

Kise podrá parecer ingenuo, tonto, superficial, que pasa mucho tiempo delineándose los ojos, que gasta demasiado en cremas faciales… pero el tipo era perspicaz. ¡Él sabía que el responsable de los rumores era Midorimacchi! Porque el de lentes no podía aguantar que solo su reputación se viera afectada por asociarse con Aominecchi, entonces tenía que hundir a todos los demás, también.

Además, se sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se le acabaran los insultos hacia Akashicchi y empezara a atacar a alguien más. Midorimacchi podrá ser conocido por muchas cosas, pero en lo que a imaginación y creatividad para insultos se refería no solía llegar al aro no importa la distancia en la que lanzara. El maestro de ese arte era Kurokocchi aunque esto sorprendiera a muchos.

Pero la cuestión de todo el asunto es que los huevos están acabando con la vida de Kise y esto tenía que terminar ya.

Es por eso que para el último día de la semana había venido preparado. Llegó al instituto una hora más temprano que de costumbre con un cargamento de huevos tan grande que los aficionados a ellos sentirían envidia de él. Luego se dispuso a colocarlos estratégicamente en los alrededores, de forma que si algún incidente llegaba a ocurrir, podría contar con un remplazo de su huevijo.

Tres docenas acabaron en su casillero, otras cuatro más en el vestuario, las demás fueron distribuidas en varios lugares del instituto hasta que el rubio quedó con las manos, alma y moralidad vacía.

Cuando tocó el timbre de entrada Kise estaba preparado para afrontar el día con dos pensamientos en mente.

Uno era que jamás de los jamases pretendía volver a tocar un huevo después de que pasaran estas horas.

Y el otro era que, en lo que a él concierne,** jamás** tendrá hijos.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya era una persona resentida. Es decir, si sus actuales amigos y compañeros de equipo le hicieran algo completamente traumante como ganarle a su mejor amigo en un partido de baloncesto de una manera muy cruel, Kuroko se aseguraría de no ir a ninguna secundaria en la que ellos estuvieran, formaría un nuevo equipo, contrataría a alguien que tomara el lugar de Aomine, y los perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de hacer que la Generación de los Milagros comiera el polvo con la excusa de salvarlos de sus deseos egoístas.

No crean que no lo haría, porque claro que lo haría. Kuroko es capaz de hacer todo eso y más.

Su semana había empezado relativamente bien. Está bien que el profesor se haya olvidado de él y de darle un compañero, él está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y ya está hasta resignado porque sabe que no van a dejar de pasar.

Lo que no estaba bien es que Akashi-kun haya sacado un diez a mitad de la semana; pero no era nada de lo cual asombrarse y en consideración no era ni lo más raro ni lo peor que había pasado en la semana.

Desde que nació el pollito las cosas en el club habían cambiado. Nijimura-san había tenido que viajar fuera de la ciudad por unos asuntos personales, así que eso dejó a Akashi como capitán temporal, y al pollito como vice-capitán temporal, porque aparentemente Akashi Pío (como se llamaba el pollo) tenía que aprender a manejar las riendas del liderazgo desde edad temprana, como todos los Akashi.

Esto había provocado en Midorima-kun varios tics nerviosos nuevos, pero el de pelo verde permaneció callado y Kuroko se entretuvo en la semana creando con su hijo la leyenda urbana de que Kise y Murasakibara eran una rara pareja que se bañaban en la clara de los huevos bajo la luz de la luna e invocaban espíritus caníbales del mal.

Su hijo fue el de la idea, cosa que enorgulleció a Kuroko. De tal cáscara tal persona, como dice el dicho: lo que quiere decir que el pequeño Kurokoevo iba en camino a ser igual de resentido y vengativo que su padre, y hasta había heredado su invisibilidad, ya que hasta el mismo Kuroko tenía problemas en ubicarlo a veces.

El profesor de Ciencias Humanas tenía razón. Ser padre soltero había sido toda una experiencia, pero Kuroko podía decir que se sentía recompensado, en cierta forma.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou y Akashi Pío eran un dueto del cual hablar. Después de hacer conocida su presencia, Pío había adquirido cierta popularidad, incluso su club de fans estaba rivalizando con el de su padre, pero nimiedades como esas no se entrometían en la maravillosa relación padre-pollo que tenían.

Cuando Nijimura-senpai tuvo que marcharse unos días por problemas familiares, Akashi había quedado obviamente al mando, la cuestión del asunto yacía en quién dejar como vice-capitán temporal, ya que tendrían un partido muy importante el fin de semana y había cosas que organizar.

Claramente, la opción más sensata sería nombrar a Midorima como vice-capitán, pero luego de conversar con su padre, éste le hizo ver que Pío era el pollo indicado para el trabajo, es decir, la sangre Akashi corre por sus venas, evidentemente es un líder natural.

Akashi inmediatamente se disculpó con su hijo por no haberlo considerado para el rol, cosa que Pío aclaró que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El pelirrojo notó que su hijo había heredado su capacidad de perdonar y olvidar, cosa que lo hacía un padre orgulloso.

Así que a mitad de la semana en una de las prácticas fue cuando hizo el anuncio de que su hijo tomaría el cargo de vice-presidente temporal hasta que Nijimura-senpai regresara. Inmediatamente se disculpó con su grupo diciendo que tenía que atender una reunión muy importante porque era absoluto, y dejó a Pío a cargo de la práctica mientras espiaba por la puerta a ver cómo su equipo recibía a su hijo.

Aomine se acercó a Pío (que estaba luciendo un uniforme hecho a medida), y Akashi observó el diálogo.

"Oi, Pío. ¿Podemos yo y mi hijo descansar? Hace mucho calor…" exclamó Aomine mientras se limpiaba el sudor y trataba de no mover mucho a su hijo que se encontraba en una silla diseñada especialmente para él que permitía a Aomine cargarlo a todos lados.

"Pío," respondió Pío.

"¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué!?" exclamó Aomine.

"Pío." Sentenció Pío.

"Argh, está bien. Correré diez vueltas más."

"Oh," empezó a comentar Kuroko desde un lado de la cancha mientras observaba a Aomine correr, "Aomine-kun tiene más respeto por Pío-kun que por Akashi-kun"

"Es que Piocchi tiene presencia-suu"

Akashi tenía dos cosas muy claras en ese momento: una era que Pío definitivamente era su hijo, no había duda.

La otra era que Aomine se había ganado entrenamiento extra de por vida. Sin resentimientos, claro.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas el que había tenido la peor semana había sido Midorima.

Hagamos una lista de todas las cosas acontecidas por el orden en que acontecieron.

Primero: nació el profesor de química que fue el causante primordial de su tragedia.

Después nació Aomine que arruinó sus sueños y esperanzas de algún día poder establecer una relación normal con una pareja sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacer que se atragante con un huevo.

Luego se les dio la tarea del huevo, que arruinó su idea general de lo que es tener una familia.

A continuación, nació ese pollo que arrebató sus sueños y metas solo porque tenía contactos y un apellido importante.

Desde el principio de semana cáncer había permanecido en los lugares más bajos en Oha-asa. Midorima hizo todo lo que pudo para sobrellevar las cosas que el destino le tuvo preparado, pero ya estaban a viernes y el de lentes ya no sabía si su cabello era verde natural o en realidad eran canas verdes provocadas por todas las situaciones bizarras a las que se enfrentó.

Pero finalmente sería el fin. Midorima y Aomine se dirigían con el hijo de Aomine (porque suyo no era) al salón de clases en donde el profesor de Química les daría su diez y liberaría al lanzador estrella de Teiko de este intento de ama de casa desesperada que tenía al lado.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como Midorima quiere.

"Lo siento, chicos," dijo el profesor de Química mientras los miraba con compasión y tristeza, "pero desde que Akashi apareció con su Pío, no puedo ponerles un diez a menos que su huevo se haya transformado mágicamente en otro pollo o en un lagarto con alas, simplemente va en contra de mi moralidad como profesor."

"Robarle la tarea a otros profesores debería ir en contra de su moralidad como profesor." Murmuró en voz baja el de lentes.

"Te escuché, pestañas." El profesor comentó mientras sacaba su libreta donde anotaba las calificaciones de sus estudiantes. "Pero la vida es así, algunos ganan, otros pierden. Unos van contra las leyes de la naturaleza y otros obtienen un nueve en las tareas de Química. El mundo seguirá girando."

Midorima estaba a punto de dar un comentario poco halagador cuando Aomine exclamó aún con su hijo en manos. "El que la tarea haya terminado no significa que deba entregarle a mi hijo, ¿verdad? El único que puede cuidarlo soy yo."

El profesor lo miró con cara de esto-no-es-lo-más-raro-que-he-visto-en-la-semana-de-parte-de-un-jugador-de-basketball así que se encogió de hombros y exclamó "hagan lo que quieran, siempre y cuando sigan siendo buenos padres y amen y quieran a ese huevo, no tengo objeciones."

Oh no. Oh no no **no**.

"Pido el divorcio, nanodayo."

Y con esa declaración Midorima le arrebató el huevo a Aomine y lo arrojó por la ventana del salón.

Midorima solo pudo sentirse libre de responsabilidades por un maravilloso segundo, que fue el tiempo que le tomó a Aomine lanzar un grito desesperado que podía rivalizar con el de Kise y lanzarse por la ventana detrás de su hijo ante la mirada atónita del profesor de química.

"Él sabía que estamos en el segundo piso, ¿verdad?"

"Hm," Midorima alzó sus lentes "probablemente, nanodayo."

"Dos cosas quiero decir antes de que me cuestionen por un supuesto suicidio: ahora sí lo he visto todo, y tú no estás capacitado para ser padre."

"Usted no está capacitado para ser profesor de química."

"… Touché, chico. Touché."

* * *

Como Kise ya esperaba, el día comenzó mal.

Murasakicchi estaba fuera de control ya que desde que entró en la institución había convertido el pasillo principal en un huevicidio masivo y no porque se los comiera, si no porque todos los lugares en donde Kise había escondido a sus remplazos de hijos aparentemente estaban al alcance de la figura del gigante con pelo violeta que los pisaba y los aplastaba sin compasión alguna.

Kise sabía que no lo hacía exactamente por _maldad_, si no que el tipo era un gigante en crecimiento que aún no se adaptaba del todo a su cuerpo que estaba en desarrollo lo que ocasionaba que fuera algo torpe y no notara muchas cosas que había en el camino, y menos si eras un huevo, aparentemente.

Así que Kise se encontraba haciendo lo que cualquier persona normal en su lugar hubiera hecho. Correr hacia donde se encontraba el profesor de Ciencias Humanas dando clases para que así le pusiera la nota que correspondía y lo liberara de su maldición.

Para ello tenía que atravesar el patio, ya que el profesor se encontraba del otro lado del instituto. Con su velocidad el rubio estaría allí en un santiamén, así que disminuyó un poco el ritmo para no llegar tan ajetreado. A pesar de la pobre reputación que tenía ahora por esa estúpida leyenda urbana, aún debía lucir impecable sino su agente lo mataría con la nueva colección de medias que debía modelar.

_Medias-suu, mi trabajo está yendo en picada_, se lamentó para sí mientras miraba el cielo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fue entonces que notó que algo caía desde arriba.

¿Un pájaro? No, era muy grande y oscuro para ser un pájaro.

¿Un avión? No, era muy pequeño y oscuro para ser un avión.

… ¿Superman? No…

Esperen un momento…

¿Aominecchi?

Cuando Kise se dio cuenta de lo que se le venía encima tuvo que decidir si salvaba la vida de Aomine o si salvaba la vida de su huevijo. Y después de considerarlo un segundo se dio cuenta de que había tenido una muy mala semana y que era viernes y que Aomine era su inspiración pero que jamás le daría un diez.

Así que siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás como el padre traumado y desesperanzado que era.

* * *

El profesor de Ciencias Humanas estaba a punto de intentar llegar a su silla favorita antes que el condenado profesor de química se la arrebatara cuando se cruzó con su alumno favorito en toda la institución.

"Ryouta-kun ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¡Profesor! Una pregunta-suu ¿pueden acusarme de algo si decidí no ayudar a uno de mis compañeros en un mal momento?"

"¿Ehh? Bueno, creo que si no tienen pruebas no pueden acusarte de mucho. Necesitarían testigos y algo que te ubique en la escena. Aunque claro, eso es del punto de vista técnico. Lo que debería preocuparte es la carga moral, Ryouta-kun, porque eso podría hacer que—"

"No se preocupe por la moralidad, profesor. Suficiente carga mental tengo como para preocuparme por Aominecchi-suu."

"Eeestá bien. ¿Eso era lo que necesitabas, Ryouta-kun? Porque en verdad debería irme…"

"No, no, profesor. No era eso lo que necesitaba-suu. Lo que en verdad necesito es que me califique en la tarea del huevo y me libere de mi miseria-suu."

"Claro que te calificaré, Ryouta. Después de todo la semana ya llegó a su fin y veo que tu hijo está sano y salvo en tu cuidado, te puedo garantizar que tendrás un diez al finalizar el día; pero lamentablemente debes esperar a que sea la hora de tu clase para que pueda calificarte."

"No, usted no entiende. Tiene que ser ahora-suu. No creo que mi huevijo y yo sobrevivamos si no nos califica ahora. Tiene que ser ahora ya."

"Pero es que en verdad debo irme, sino el profesor de química—"

"¡No me importa-suu!" Estalló un muy rojo Kise mientras sostenía con fuerza el hombro de su profesor. "He tenido una semana miserable-suu, usted no entiende. Cuando dijo que Murasakicchi era impredecible no sabía la razón que tenía, profesor. He gastado mitad de mi sueldo en huevos-suu. No puedo dormir por las noches, me estoy volviendo loco-suu. He visto a Aominecchi tirarse de la ventana del segundo piso con su hijo en manos y eso no me parece lo más raro que he visto en esta semana. He sido acusado de hacer brujería-suu. Si no me da un diez en este mismo instante, no sé lo que haré-suu."

Comprendiendo a medias lo que el chico rubio con mirada enloquecida había dicho, el profesor decidió que lo más conveniente para ambas partes sería darle un diez y darle una nota para que visitara a la terapeuta escolar.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Kise se sintió relajarse una vez había confirmado que su nota ya estaba en su libreta y que esto representaba el fin de su tortura.

"Um, Ryouta, tu huevo se ha resbalado de tu mano y ha caído al suelo."

"Ya no me importa-suu. Jamás seré padre."

"¿Ni siquiera padre soltero? Es un trabajo muy duro, pero serás recompensado. Algún día. Probablemente."

"… Lo consideraré-suu."

* * *

Esa tarde, en la práctica de baloncesto.

"Según me informa Pío, Atsushi tuvo que ser retenido por el director porque los pasillos estaban llenos de huevos rotos y todo el cuerpo estudiantil lo acusó a él, por lo tanto va a tener que limpiar todo y no podrá asistir a la práctica."

"Karma-suu" murmuró Kise.

"También me informan que Daiki tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital por fractura en su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo, aunque su hijo está bien, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, Shintarou."

"No me preocupa. En realidad, no me importa, nanodayo."

"Además," prosiguió Akashi, "todos obtuvimos una nota satisfactoria en la tarea semanal a excepción de Tetsuya, lo que lo vuelve la deshonra de este equipo."

"Muérete, Akashi-kun."

"Cállate, Tetsuya."

"¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasó, Kurokocchi?"

"Mi hijo es muy parecido a mí. Me lo olvidé."

"Ahhhhhh-suu"

"Lo que yo quiero saber es cómo ese pollo sabe tanto, nanodayo."

"Sencillo. Es mi hijo. Es—"

"Si dices que es absoluto te juro por Dios que haré lo impensable, nodayo."

"Absoluto" Akashi lo miró como retándolo a hacer lo impensable, a ver si se atrevía.

Midorima se levantó de la banca y se dirigió al vestuario. Fue ahí que Kise se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

"Uh-huh"

"¿Qué sucede, Kise-kun?"

"Bueno, verás-suu, estaba tan desesperado hoy que traje muchos huevos en caso de que Murasakicchi rompiera el nuestro—cosa que hizo, incontables veces-suu—así que los dejé en muchos lugares para tenerlos a mano…"

"Lo que explica lo ocurrido en el pasillo." Afirmó Kuroko.

"Y estás insinuando que dejaste una enorme cantidad de huevos en el vestuario, al alcance de un muy mal humorado Shintarou."

"Pío"

"Exacto, Píocchi."

Midorima salió del vestuario con todos los huevos que pudo cargar, y un aura amenazante.

"Akashi, mataré a ese pollo, nodayo."

"Quiero verte intentarlo."

"Creo que deberíamos irnos, Kurokocchi…"

"¿Estás loco, Kise-kun? Esta es la mejor chance que tengo de vencer a Akashi-kun."

"Creo que los que están locos son ustedes-suu."

Midorima hizo una genial demostración de sus habilidades de tiro con los huevos de Kise, pero lamentablemente ninguno logró alcanzar a Akashi, ni al de carne y huesos ni al de pico y plumas, para la frustración de Kuroko.

Sí alcanzaron a Kise, que tuvo un pequeño colapso nervioso.

También alcanzaron a Nijimura, que justo había vuelto más pronto de lo que se esperaba solo para ser recibido por varios huevos que impactaron en su rostro.

Lo que provoco muchos gritos y más rompimiento de huevos.

Cabe destacar que todos los daños y perjuicios provocados, incluyendo el tratamiento psicológico de Akashi Pío después de ver la muerte de mucho de sus casi hermanos de la mano de un demente, fueron descontados de los sueldos del profesor de química y el de ciencias humanas.

Desde ese día en más, se ha prohibido terminantemente el ingreso a las instalaciones de Teiko con huevos.

* * *

_Me gustaría decir que el único que tuvo un final relativamente feliz fue Aomine, lol._

_¡Eso es todo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento muchísimo la espera!_

_Mil, mil, mil, mil gracias 333_


End file.
